Alucard's Family V2
by Revived Bushin Ninja
Summary: Takes place after the events of Maria's Feelings. Can Alucard and Maria's love blossom or will forces of the night crush their love? Chapter I up: Alucard and Maria deepen their love for each other. some sexual content
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Castlevania or any of the major characters. So please don't sue me.

Prologue

Richter Belmont, the legendary vampire hunter, was losing his patience in waiting. He stood dressed in a pair of trousers and a black shirt by a window in the small home shared by him, Annette and Maria who had stayed with Annette after Richter's disappearance. As he watched the rain fall his boot clad foot was tapping the ground slowly.

"Richter," Annette said softly, walking up behind Richter and slipping her arms around his waist. "I'm sure Maria's fine maybe she found this Alucard and is with him."

"I don't know love," Richter said softly. "I just have a bad feeling about something. And this rain fall isn't helping my thoughts at all. I have to go find her."  
Richter turned around in Annette's grip and looked at her. She wore a blue nightgown and had her hair down and around her shoulders.

"Richter," Annette said softly, not sure what else to say to him.

"I know I've just returned but I can't let something happen to Maria. I won't be long, I promise," Richter gently kissed his beloved's forehead and gently pulled away from her.

After he grabbed the Vampire Killer from the table he strapped it to his waist band and grabbed his long blue coat before heading towards the door. As he reached out to grab the handle there was a sudden knock that made Richter jump a bit. Regaining himself quickly he reached for the handle and opened the door.

"Alucard! Maria!" Richter exclaimed.

He saw the hybrid vampire standing at the door, soaked from all the rain. In his arms and wrapped up in his cape was Maria, who had her arms loosely around Alucard's neck. Richter noticed her skin was somewhat pale.

"Quickly come inside," Richter said, holding the door open for them.

Alucard nodded as he stepped inside the Belmont home. As Richter closed the door he turned to Alucard and Maria; his eyes shifting to the small bite marks on Maria's neck. His eyes widened for a moment before he looked up at Alucard.

"What happened? Who bit her?!" Richter exclaimed.

"I did," Alucard said after a few moments of silence.

"What? You…you monster! How dare you!" Richter shouted, his hand reaching for his whip.

"Richter wait a moment," Maria said softly, looking up at her brother in law. "I asked him to bite me."

"But why?" Richter questioned, part of his mind wanting to attack and slay Alucard.

"Because I want to be with him always and forever," she said, smiling softly at Alucard.

"But won't she have a thirst for blood?" Richter asked Alucard.

"No I have been able to control my need to feed and I do not have to; neither will Maria but I do not know if she'll be able to use any of her abilities that she knew before hand."

"I understand," Richter said a bit hesitant.

"What's going on in here?" Annette said softly as she walked into the room. "Maria you're soaked. Come on you have to get into some dry clothes before you catch your death."

Annette looked over to Alucard and smiled softly before bowing slightly. "You must be Lord Alucard. Richter spoke of you."

Alucard bowed his head slightly. "Yes I am Alucard but 'Lord' is not necessary. Maria you should go and dry off.'

Maria looked up at Alucard and nodded softly to him. Alucard gently set her on her feet and took his cape off her, holding it by his side. The young blonde stood on her tiptoes for a moment and softly kissed Alucard before she walked with her sister upstairs.

"Alucard I'm sorry that I nearly attacked you. When I saw the marks my anger rose," Richter said softly when he and Alucard were alone. "I also didn't mean to call you a monster."

Alucard looked at the Belmont and nodded softly. "Richter you are one of the first people; since your ancestor, to ever apologize to me."

"Well if you'll come with me I'll get you a towel and some dry clothes to change into. The house isn't too big but you are more than welcomed to stay as long as you need."

Alucard bowed respectfully. "Belmont, I thank you for the hospitably."

"Please you can call me Richter."

"You let him do what?" Annette nearly shouted. Her eyes were wide and her jaw nearly hit the ground when her sister told her what had happened a few hours ago.

"Yes," Maria replied softy as she began to dry her self off with the towel. "I love him to much. I want to be with him forever."

Annette watched her sister as she took off her short outfit, gloves, shoes and white stockings. Maria put them into a basket before grabbing the white nightgown from the bed.

"What drew you to him?" Annette asked as Maria put the nightgown on. It clung to her slender frame.

"His eyes," Maria said softly, undoing the green ribbon that held her long blonde hair up. It cascaded down her back. "At first I didn't feel anything but as our paths kept crossing at the castle I felt deepness in them; a feeling of pain from within. I wanted to learn more about him but I never really got a chance until later. Now I want to help ease his pain and give him someone to love."

"Maria I wish only happiness for both of you," Annette said walking over to Maria and giving her a soft hug. "I'm glad you came home safe too. I was starting to worry about you."

"Annette thank you," Maria replied softly.

Richter opened the door for Alucard and let him walk in first before following and closing the door behind him. The room was small but had a very comfortable looking bed and several small dressers along the wall. Also a large wall mirror was propped against the wall, not that it would do Alucard any good.

"I know it's small but trust me the bed is very soft," Richter said before looking to Alucard. "I'll return in a moment with come dry clothes for you to wear."

Before Alucard could give this thanks Richter had already left the room, leaving Alucard alone. He looked around for a moment before walking over to the bed. After taking off this right glove he laid his hand on the bed for a second; it was soft like Richter said.

As he turned back to the door he saw it open and Richter walk back in carrying a small hand woven basket. Richter walked over to where Alucard was standing and set the basket down. Alucard looked into the basket and saw a simple white tunic and brown pants.

"It's not much but it should keep you warm for the night. Also there is a towel in the basket," Richter said. "When you're finished set the basket outside the door and Annette will hang your clothes out to dry in the morn."

Alucard looked to Richter and nodded softly. "Thank you Richter."

"You are quite welcome Alucard," Richter said. "Have a good night."

With those words Richter left the room and gently closed the door behind him. Alucard reached into the basket and took out the towel, tunic and pants setting them on the bed before sliding off his boots, unhooking his sword from his waist and undressing. After setting his wet clothes in the basket Alucard took the towel and dried off his body before putting the dry tunic and pant on his body. They were a little small but Alucard didn't mind.

Taking the basket Alucard moved it to the door and opened it before setting the basket out side like Richter asked. He then moved back to the bed and sat down on it.

"Better than the coffin," Alucard muttered softly before he lay on the bed.

Despite being part vampire he still fatigued after so long and so many battles and it wasn't long before his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

Slowly the door opened and Maria stuck her head in to see if Alucard was awake. When she saw him lying on the bed asleep she couldn't help but smile softly. She gently walked towards the man she loved, her bare feet making her steps unnoticed. When she got to the bed Maria gently sat down next to Alucard before leaning down and gently brushing a kiss again his lips.


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I: Their Love Grows Stronger

This chapter contains sexual content. You have been warned!

Alucard's eyes slowly opened when he felt something brush against his lips. He blinked and few times and saw Maria looking down at him smiling softly; her lovely green eyes shining. As Alucard sat up Maria threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Maria said softly kissing his cheek. "You looked so adorable."

Alucard grinned slightly before he slipped his arms around Maria and held her close to him. For a moment Maria thought he turned a little red.

"You live here with Richter and Annette?" Alucard asked after a few moments of silence.

"No I live in the smaller house at the edge of the village," Maria replied. "Well I've been living here since Richter first turned up missing but since he's back I'll be moving back to my home. I should say we'll be moving to my home."

Alucard nodded before leaning closer to Maria and kissing her lips softly. Maria gently returned the kiss her lips smiling against his. Her hands began to rub up and down his back. After a few moments Maria pulled back from the kiss and gazed into Alucard's grey eyes.

"Alucard I know earlier was not the best but so I want to say it again. Alucard I love you with all of my heart."

"And I you," Alucard said before kissing Maria again.

Maria leaned closer to Alucard, their bodies rubbing against each other. Alucard slowly laid back on the bed, gently pulling Maria with him. Maria pulled her arms from around Alucard and placed her hands on his chest; Alucard in turn gently began to rub up and down Maria's back.

Pulling away from Alucard's lips Maria began to gently kiss his cheek before moving along to his neck; her arms sliding up his tunic and rubbing his bare chest. Alucard slowly pulled on Maria's nightgown, when it got near her head Maria reached over and pulled it the rest of the way off before dropping it on the floor. Alucard gazed and Maria's naked body before she leaned down again and kissed Alucard's cheek.

Maria's hands slowly moved to the waistband of Alucard's pants and tugged them open; her hands sliding down them. As she kissed him her hands worked slowly and Alucard became aroused quickly. His hands found their way to her small, perky breasts and began to caress them gently. Maria moaned softly against his lips before she pulled back again to help slide his pants off.

When they hit the ground Maria's lips met Alucard's again. His arms slipped around Maria again and together they rolled on the bed; Maria on the bottom and Alucard on top. Alucard took a moment to remove his tunic before kissing Maria again. Maria's legs slowly spread open before Alucard made a slow insertion. Maria gasped softly for Alucard was her first lover.

Alucard began slowly but soon quickened his pace to satisfy Maria as well as himself. Her soft moans became cries of ecstasy until she came. Alucard came shortly after Maria and pulled out gently before kissing Maria again.

After he broke the kiss he moved to lie on his back Maria rolled on her side and laid her head against Alucard's bare chest. Maria looked up at Alucard and smiled again before kissing his chest.

"Alucard," Maria began her hand reaching over to grab his. "Thank you for wanting to stay with me. I hope I can keep you happy."

"Maria when you told me that you truly loved me I was very happy," Alucard said honestly. "For the first time in over 300 years I've been truly happy."

Her eyes lighting up Maria moved closer to Alucard and kissed him again. They continued to express their love for each other for several more hours.


End file.
